Bizarre Love Triangle
by LePurge
Summary: When Adam starts spending time with Fitz after Eli starts ditching him for Clare, Eli begins to find himself jealous of the new relationship between the two.
1. Blue Monday

**A/N: Takes place during S10E21: Purple Pills. Im rewatching the series and the episode sparked an idea a lot different than things actually turned out! **

**I obviously don't own Degrassi blah blah legal stuff.**

**Adam's POV**

Adam felt himself get a little upset when Eli canceled their guys night. They had been doing that as _their_ thing for so long and now all of a sudden he cancels. For homework. He knew that wasn't the reason why.

_Oh well._ He thought to himself. _I might as well go to The Dot and get myself a coffee._

As he walked through the door, who did he see there? Eli.

"Hey, I thought you were studying?" He said, taking Eli by surprise.

"Yeah, uh yeah I am," Eli stammered out as Adam looked behind him to see Clare at a table waiting for Eli. "Um we are."

Clare awkwardly smiled and waved to Adam.

"Clare and I just wanted some one on one time...to study."

"So what are you two like in love now or something?"

"Adam, we're just friends."

"Yeah. And you don't want me around because I'm the third wheel."

Eli looked away, feeling a bit guilty.

"Guys don't do this to each other, Eli. But whatever, don't wanna ruin your little date." He said, leaving in a huff.

He couldn't believe his best friend seriously ditched him for a girl. It seemed like everyone was doing that to him lately. He just wanted to be able to have his friend back.

The next day at school he got his lunch and walked into the noisy cafeteria. He scanned the room for his normal table, to see Eli and Clare sitting there together. Still annoyed from the previous day, he just stood there, feeling completely lost and unsure what exactly to do in the situation. As if reading his mind, he hears a voice behind him.

"You look like you're lost."

Adam turned to see that it was Fitz talking to him.

"Just trying to find a new place." Adam replied.

Fitz patted the spot in front of him.

"Seriously?" Adam asked.

"Free country," Fitz said, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm over it if you are."

Adam slowly sat down in front of Fitz, shocked at his kindness. Fitz looked over at Eli and Clare, smirking slightly.

"What happened? You two get into a lover's quarrel at guy's night?" He asked.

"There was no guy's night. He bailed."

"Probably blinded himself with too much guyliner." Fitz joked.

"Yeah he probably listened to emo and got all emotional." Adam joked back.

Eli had gotten up during their exchange of jabs at his expense and was passing by their table to leave the cafeteria.

"Clever guys, another stunning display of verbal acuity." He said, turning to finish his walk out of the cafeteria.

Adam knew he could push his buttons even more.

"Another stunning display of verbal acuity." He said in a mocking tone, making Fitz and all of his friends laugh.

** Eli's POV**

Eli looked back and looked away in disbelief, he couldn't believe Adam was actually making fun of him with Fitz.

_Maybe I deserve it_. He thought to himself. _I did lie to him after all._

Over the next week, Adam stayed near Fitz and completely away from Eli. Eli saw them in the hallways laughing, at lunch playfully shoving each other, walking together after school. He had to admit to himself, it was driving him crazy. He hated seeing Adam with Fitz. He didn't know why it made him so angry. He obviously hated Fitz and didn't want his best friend to fall prey to whatever schemes he had planned, if any were planned, but it was something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Eli saw Adam alone finally while he was walking home and ran across the street immediately to talk to him.

"Adam! Hold up!" He said, catching his attention outside of The Dot.

"What do you want?" He said, walking over to Eli.

"Look, I know you were stoked about guy's night. I shouldn't have bailed."

"Thanks. So what are you doing tonight? There's another fight on-"

"Tonight? I'm seeing Clare, but I can call you after."

"I don't want your pity." Adam said, turning to walk away.

"Wait! Don't be such a girl!"

Adam paused, clearly irritated by the use of "girl". He turned to scowl at Eli.

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah whatever man, I have other people to hang with."

"Fitz? He's not your friend, dude."

"Really? Yet I don't remember him rejecting me for his girlfriend."

"Because most girls are smart enough to avoid him."

"So you're jealous AND paranoid now?"

Eli looked down, chuckled and looked back up at Adam.

"You know what? I do pity you. You're making a huge mistake." He said, turning and walking away.

**Adam's POV**

Adam walked into The Dot, clearly upset and trying to hide it. He sat at the bar as Fitz approached him.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked him, resting a hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam shook his head, turning to look at him with slight tears in his eyes.

"Whoa what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Fitz asked, setting down his tray with empty mugs from customer's tables.

"It's Eli. He just ditched me again after apologizing and then got mad and said he pitied me for saying I was just going to come hang out with you." He said, wiping his eyes.

"What the fuck? What's his problem? I don't get why he's constantly ditching you now. Isn't he supposed to be your best friend?"

"Well, he's sort of seeing Clare now. So I guess she's more important than me now. It just really hurts. He totally lied to me about guy's night. He said he was going to go do homework but he was really going out on a date with Clare."

Fitz frowned and felt his eyebrows knit together out of sadness for Adam feeling cast aside. He knew all too well what that felt like.

"I'll tell you what. How about after my shift me and you go back to my house and play some video games?" Fitz suggested.

Adam's eyes immediately lit up, a large smile forming across his face.

"Really? It won't be a problem?" He asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"Not at all. Fair warning though, I don't live on the best side of town and I don't have a big fancy house." Fitz said.

"That's...fine, Fitz. I'd never judge somebody for that." Adam said, feeling bad that Fitz felt the need to warn him about a situation he had no control over.

Fitz smiled and took the tray back into the kitchen. Adam felt his heart flutter slightly at the smile. He didn't know why, but the former bully's smile sent a warm sensation throughout his body. It was a genuine smile that seemed to come from a part of Fitz he had never seen before. He almost seemed... handsome to Adam.

_Until now the only person I've ever felt remotely close to that way before is Eli._ He thought to himself.

Yes, Adam did have a slight crush on Eli. He had never ever told anyone and kept it to himself. He was the reason for Adam figuring out that he was in fact, bisexual instead of straight. This is why Eli ditching him for Clare hurt so bad, not just because they were best friends, but because Adam liked Eli but could never tell him. He pulled himself out of his thoughts as Fitz emerged from the kitchen, now changed out of his uniform.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, smiling at him.

Adam nodded, getting up and walking with Fitz out of The Dot. They walked together until they reached his house, it wasn't as bad as Fitz made it seem.

"Come on in." He said, opening the door for Adam.

Adam walked in and sat on the couch, looking around at Fitz's house. Fitz took off his jacket and shoes and turned to Adam.

"Did you want anything to drink?" He asked him.

"Uh sure. Anything's fine."

Fitz smiled and went into the kitchen and came back with a couple of sodas for them. He sat down next to Adam on the couch and handed one of the sodas to him.

"Thanks." Adam said, smiling slightly.

"So what games did you want to play? I mainly have a lot of first person shooters if that's okay."

"Are you kidding me? Those are my favorite!"

"Awesome let's get playing. _Modern Warfare_ sound good?"

"Hell yes!"

Fitz put the game into the Xbox and handed Adam a controller. The two started to play the game, making an excellent team. They had the highest kill streaks, almost tying for first. Adam ended up getting the highest kill streak. Fitz found himself rather impressed.

"Damn. You actually beat me." He said, giving Adam a playful shove.

Adam laughed and shoved him back.

"Maybe get better then." He said, playfully sticking his tongue out at him.

Fitz smiled at him, liking how Adam can take a joke and dish it back out. He'd really been enjoying his time with him. As much as he wouldn't want to say it out loud, he found himself thinking that Adam was cute. He wasn't gay, or at least he didn't think this made him gay.

"So what did you want to do now?" Adam asked, interrupting Fitz's thoughts.

"Oh uh, maybe we could watch a movie? I have a lot of horror movies." Fitz suggested.

"Sweet! I'm gonna pick it out then!" Adam said, moving to the floor and crawling to the cabinets at the bottom of the entertainment center.

Fitz looked down at him, his eyes scanning every inch of his body. He admittedly had a nice body, he looked slender, slightly toned with a bit of a soft feminine touch to it. He licked his lips, feeling a sudden hunger for the younger boy. He stopped practically drooling over him when Adam turned back around and held up _The Thing_.

"Can we watch this?" He asked.

"Yeah of course. Go ahead and put it in."

Adam put in the movie and took his spot back on the couch next to Fitz. He sat closer than before, practically right on top of him. They watched the movie together, Adam absolutely entranced in the film. Fitz slowly decided to make a move on Adam by resting a hand on his thigh. Adam felt himself blush as he turned to look at Fitz.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" Adam asked.

Fitz leaned in and cupped the side of Adam's face, looking into his pretty blue eyes before capturing his lips in a kiss. Adam was initially shocked but returned the kiss, melting into it as their lips collided. Fitz daringly slipped his tongue past Adam's lips, resulting in a soft moan from the other boy. The two were soon laying on the couch making out, Fitz on top of Adam and slowly running his hands through his hair. He broke the kiss and started to kiss down Adam's jawline and to his neck, making the other boy sigh and moan.

"You make such cute noises." Fitz whispered against Adam's ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Nnnh, I can't help it. You're kissing me in sensitive spots." He whined as Fitz kissed back down his neck.

"I didn't know you felt the same way. I've been wanting to kiss you all this week." He groaned, licking his neck.

Adam moaned louder, feeling himself growing more and more aroused. Fitz started kissing him again, biting his lower lip softly, eliciting a gasp from Adam. He started to grind himself into the other boy, Fitz loving how excited he was making him. He kissed back down his neck, starting to bite and leave hickies. Adam moaned more, gripping Fitz's short hair. Fitz growled, liking the hair pulling a lot.

"Don't do that," he chuckled, "That's going to make me even more excited."

"Maybe that's what I want~" Adam purred, kissing Fitz's neck.

Fitz smirked and pinned him down, kissing him much rougher than before, gripping Adam's hair. Adam moaned into the kiss, scratching down his back. Fitz started grinding his hips into Adam's roughly kissing him and pulling his hair.

"Fuck, you're so hot. I never thought you'd be this into it." He said, flipping them over so Adam would be on top. He started to smack and grope his ass.

"Mmh~ I've never done anything with another guy before. Actually I've never done anything like this with anyone." He said, moaning after Fitz started touching his ass.

"Never huh? So I'm your first?" He said, smirking and kissing him all over his neck.

"Nngh~ yes. You are." He said, panting.

"It seems like I'm doing a good job so far judging from those naughty sounds you're making." He teased, gripping his ass, smacking it and rubbing it through his jeans.

Adam blushed, feeling embarrassed but so turned on by what Fitz was saying.

"Fitz... you know I don't have... all of my parts right?" He said, embarrassed.

"Yeah. I know. We can stop if you want." Fitz said, looking up at him.

"I just don't want to be touched.. in the front if you catch my drift. It's just something I've never really thought I'd want touched."

"How about we just take it slow? We can stop here today if you want, so we won't go too fast. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You'd really be okay with that?" Adam asked, his heart skipping a beat. He couldn't believe how nice Fitz was being to him.

"Of course. I may come off as an asshole, but I'm not the kind of guy to force anything on anyone, no matter how bad I want it." He said with a playful wink.

Adam bit his lip and giggled. He leaned down and kissed him, loving the feeling of their lips together.

"Okay. We can stop here today. I have to be getting home anyway. My mom will totally freak out if I'm not home soon."

"I'll walk you outside." Fitz said, getting up off the couch with Adam.

He walked Adam outside and to the end of the driveway, holding his hand the whole way. Adam turned to Fitz and looked at him, taking his other hand.

"I had a really good time today. Thanks for hanging out with me." He said, smiling.

"It's no problem. I've been having a good time with you. _Especially_ today." He said, pulling him closer and kissing him.

They stood there kissing, just forgetting the world around them. They were so into their kiss goodbye, that they didn't notice a familiar hearse driving by. Eli saw the two of them, driving away quickly. They ended the kiss shortly after, Adam smiling and stealing one more quick one on Fitz's lips.

"I'll see you later." He said, turning to walk home.

"Let me know when you get home!" He yelled after him.

"Okay!" Adam yelled back.

He felt like he was floating. He was so happy that he was able to feel so comfortable with someone.


	2. This Time Of Night

**Eli's POV**

Eli couldn't believe what he just saw. As he was driving home from Clare's house, he saw a couple kissing on the sidewalk. At first he didn't pay it any mind, but he took a second look and realized it was Adam and Fitz. Adam and Fitz were KISSING. He couldn't believe this. First they were hanging out and now they were swapping spit. Eli felt himself get angry, angrier than he had ever felt. He sped off, just wanting to go home. He didn't know why he was so mad. Maybe he was angry to see Fitz kissing his friend because he was suspicious of him? No. That wasn't it. Maybe he was... jealous? No. No way. Why would he be? He was seeing Clare. There's no reason for him to be mad. He was so confused. He just wanted to be home so he could sleep and not think. He was almost home when he happened to see Adam walking. He wanted to pick him up, but he also was so mad at him for kissing Fitz. He debated for a moment and decided to pick him up. He pulled up closer to him and honked the horn at him.

"Hey. Want a ride?" He asked.

**Adam's POV**

Adam was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a car horn honking. He turned to see that it was Eli.

"Hey. Want a ride?" He asked.

"Oh. So you're all done with Clare and now you come after me?" Adam said, still kind of mad at him.

"Come on dude. I'm sorry. Just get in the car."

Adam sighed, opening the door of the vehicle, plopping into the seat, and shutting the door behind him.

"Are you really sorry this time? Or is this another time you're going to bullshit me?"

"Adam, I'm sorry. I haven't been fair to you. Do you want to come over tonight? Pizza and video games?"

Adam tried to be mad and look away, but he couldn't resist the temptation of pizza and video games.

"Fine," He said, "But I swear to god you better not be on the phone with Clare or anything like that PLEASE."

Eli laughed and Adam called his mom to let her know that he was staying at Eli's house. They pulled up and got out of his car. Adam's phone chimed, he looked down to see a text from Fitz.

**I hope you got home alright. I can't stop thinking about you ;)**

Adam smiled down at his phone and started to respond. Eli noticed this and felt a pang of jealousy surge through him. He shook it off as they entered his house, saying hi to Eli's parents as they walked back to his room. When they got in, Adam took off his shoes and sat on Eli's bed, Eli soon sitting down next to him. They sat there in an awkward silence for a minute or two, Adam glancing around at Eli's room for a bit.

"So, how about that pizza? I'm starving." Eli said, getting his phone out to order.

"Oh yeah me too. I haven't eaten since way earlier." Adam replied, glancing over Eli's shoulder to pick what kind of toppings he wanted on his half.

Eli could feel Adam pressing against him as he picked his toppings. He felt warm and soft against him. He tried to stay focused on what they were doing but he couldn't stop thinking about the small amount of physical contact that was currently happening. He'd just been kissing Clare earlier and didn't even feel anywhere near the way Adam was making him feel by just pressing against him. They finally put the order in and started to pick out movies and games, Eli trying not to make it obvious that he was hiding a slight boner from Adam's touch.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this way about my best friend._ He thought to himself.

They started to play some of Eli's classic video games together, Adam kicking Eli's butt.

"Dammit! When did you get so good?" Eli laughed, playfully punching Adam's shoulder.

"Well I've had time lately since you've been hanging out with your new girlfriend." He teased.

"Look, I'm sorry about that okay? I've been a bad friend and I'll start incorporating more time with you too."

"It's okay Eli. I'm just glad we finally get to have guys night." He said, smiling.

Eli felt his heart skip a beat at Adam's cute smile. He liked seeing him happy again, instead of being angry with him. He heard the doorbell chime and got up.

"It's probably the pizza. I'll be right back." He said, grabbing the money and leaving the room.

Adam checked his phone and saw that he had a couple of texts from Fitz.

**I can't wait to hang out again.**

**Is it gay that I kind of miss you? Lol**

Adam laughed and blushed slightly, texting him back. Eli came back in the room with the pizza, noticing Adam's face while he typed on his phone.

"Oh, texting a girl are we?" He asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"No, just someone else." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket and grabbing a slice.

"Oh okay. Is it Fitz?" Eli asked, taking a bite of his slice.

Adam felt his face heat up immediately.

"Uh, y-yeah it was. He was just saying something funny." He said, laughing nervously.

"You know, correct me if I'm wrong, but I could've sworn I saw you and him kissing earlier."

Adam coughed and took a sip of soda, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact.

"Uh..no! What are you talking about?"

"Earlier today before I offered you a ride, I just so happened to pass his house and I saw the two of you locking lips. Don't deny it. I SAW it."

Adam looked at him, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Okay yes, we were kissing. Why do you care?"

"So is he your boyfriend now or something? You seemed pretty into it."

"Why do you care? You sound so jealous right now dude."

"No I'm not!"

"Whoa, defensive. What's your deal? You're being weird."

Eli set down the pizza box and pulled Adam to him, firmly kissing him on the lips. Adam's eyes widened, he couldn't believe he was being kissed by his best friend. Eli pulled away, pinning Adam down on the bed and straddling his waist.

"Does that answer your question?"

(**A/N** Dun Dun Duuunnnn cliff hanger! And yes... I'm naming the chapters after New Order songs . the title is one as well)


	3. Ecstasy

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if it's been a while, I've been having some issues in my personal life. Enjoy!_**

"Eli... I don't understand. I thought you liked Clare. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you Adam. I've always liked you. Seeing you with Fitz made me realize my feelings even more. I want you too."

He leaned down and kissed Adam again, keeping a hand around one of Adam's wrists. This time Adam kissed back, wrapping his free arm around Eli. Eli moaned into the kiss, cupping Adam's face and deepening it. Adam sighed into the kiss and wriggled his other arm free, wrapping both around Eli to pull his body even closer to his. Eli slipped his tongue into Adam's mouth and started to grind his hips into Adam's, making the younger boy under him moan and arch his back. Adam reached up and ran a hand through Eli's hair, gripping it and pulling it softly as he bit Eli's bottom lip lightly.

"Mmmm," Eli moaned, pulling away and gazing into Adam's eyes. "You're seriously turning me on." He said, flipping them over on his bed so Adam would be on top.

Adam blushed and started kissing him again, slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Eli kissed him back, letting his tongue lap at Adam's. He broke the kiss and started to trail his lips down Adam's jaw and neck, making him let out a soft moan. He kissed back up his neck and to his ear, nibbling at his lobe and softly breathing in his ear. Adam gasped at Eli's warm breath and the feeling of his teeth. Eli smirked and started to kiss and lick his neck, loving the small moans coming from Adam. He slowly bit into Adam's soft neck, leaving hickies in multiple spots. Adam panted softly, letting out small moans and biting his lip.

"You like that?" Eli asked, smirking and kissing his neck again.

"Y-yes." He said, feeling Eli's arousal pressing against him.

"Good." He said, lust apparent in his voice.

He reached his hand up to smack Adam's ass, making Adam gasp and let out a whimper. Eli felt himself grow harder at Adam's reaction, doing it again. Adam moaned and kissed him, flipping them over so Eli would be on top again. Eli kissed him back, starting to buck his hips into Adam's and grunt with each thrust. Adam reached down to grip Eli's ass, smacking one of his cheeks. Eli giggled against his lips and started to kiss down his neck again, loving to hear Adam moan. Adam reached up to tug at Eli's hair lightly, earning a naughty smirk from Eli as he looked down at him. Adam bit his lip and leaned up to start kissing Eli's neck, earning a soft groan from the older boy. While he kissed down his neck, he reached down again to start to rub him through his pants.

"Fuck..." Eli gasped, not expecting the contact.

He panted softly, rubbing against Adam's hand as he leaned down to make out with him more. Adam felt himself going crazy with arousal as he feverishly kissed him back, gripping and rubbing him through his jeans and slipping his tongue in Eli's mouth. Eli moaned and started to buck into his hand even faster, losing himself in complete sensory overload. Adam broke the kiss and started to undo Eli's pants, reaching in and palming him through his boxers. Eli let out a sigh and a moan, feeling himself start to leak precum from his throbbing arousal.

"Does it feel good?" Adam asked, starting to stroke him through his underwear.

"Fuck... yes... so good." Eli panted, moving his hips in rhythm with Adam's stroking.

Adam bit his lip and slowly reached into his underwear, feeling a bare penis for the first time. He nervously wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke up and down. He'd never given a hand job to anyone but he'd seen enough porn to try to do what the girls and guys in it did. Eli started to moan more, panting and making such sexy expressions, bucking his hips for more friction. Adam went faster, wanting to see what else he could do to make Eli feel good. Eli whimpered like he was in heat and kissed Adam, immediately sticking his tongue into his mouth. They kissed sloppily as Adam stroked him faster, wanting to see what else he would do. Eli pulled away, panting and stopping Adam. Adam looked up at him, wondering why he made him stop.

"I... I want you to do more. I want you to see it." He panted, pulling off his pants and his shirt.

He pulled down his underwear and laid back down on the bed, completely naked. Adam stared at his body in wonder, his eyes taking in every inch of it. He bit his lip, feeling his arousal growing even more as he got back on the bed and laid next to Eli. Eli kissed him, guiding Adam's hand down his chest and to his throbbing erection. Adam wrapped his hand around it and started to pump it up and down again, slipping his tongue back into Eli's mouth as Eli moaned into his. He broke the kiss and listened to Eli pant and moan softly in his ear, each sound making him grow more and more aroused.

"Fuck... Adam... I want you so bad. I want to touch and feel you everywhere." He whimpered, bucking against his hand.

Adam blushed and sat up, sliding his pants down to reveal his boxers, which were soaking wet at this point. He nervously took off his shirt, revealing his chest binder. Eli sat up and kissed him down his neck and to his shoulder.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you aren't comfortable." He said, rubbing the small of Adam's back.

"I want to. I'm so pent up. If I say stop though, please stop. I've never let anyone see me naked." Adam said, starting to undo his chest binder.

Eli watched as Adam took it off, never seeing him out of his clothes. He looked at Adam , revealing his almost flat chest and soft skinny stomach. He had a slight curve of his hips, which Eli found admittedly sexy. Adam slowly slid down his boxers, revealing his smooth lower half. He blushed, never being naked in front of anyone before.

"Come here~" Eli purred, licking his lips as he took in how sexy Adam was.

Adam climbed into the bed, facing Eli and nervously looking down. Eli kissed him slowly, trying not to rush Adam in his vulnerability. Adam kissed him back, slowly slipping his tongue into Eli's mouth as he pushed his body up against his. Eli moaned and wrapped his arms around Adam, kissing him more passionately. Adam started to rub himself against Eli, moaning into the kiss and pulling Eli on top of him. Eli looked down at him and started to kiss down his neck and to his chest. Adam gasped at the new sensations he was feeling, not knowing how to feel. Eli stopped and looked up at him.

"Is there anywhere you don't want me to touch?" He asked.

"I..I don't know... I kind of want to try things.. but if I don't like it and tell you to stop-"

"I'll stop. I promise. So I can do anything? You don't mind? I just want to make sure." Eli said.

Adam nodded, pulling Eli to kiss him again.

Eli kissed back, reaching to grab Adam's ass. Adam moaned, pulling Eli's body against his and scratching down his back. Eli broke the kiss, trailing his lips down his neck and to his chest, taking one of Adam's nipples into his mouth. Adam gasped and started to moan at the new feeling. Eli flicked his tongue across it, making Adam whimper and tremble slightly under him.

"Does that feel good?" Eli asked, rubbing Adam's nipples as he kissed back up his neck.

"Y-Yeah.. mmmh." He moaned as Eli pinched them softly and ran his tongue lightly down his neck.

"Good. You make such sexy sounds." He purred, kissing all over his chest and starting down his stomach.

Adam let out a shaky breath as he felt Eli go lower, slightly nervous about being touched down there by someone that wasn't himself. He gasped as Eli kissed his hip region and stopped right at the beginning of his genital area.

"Have you ever been touched here?" He asked, motioning to his groin.

"No... nobody has ever touched me. I've only ever touched myself. I'm a little nervous, but I'm curious."

"Would you want to show me how you do it? So I don't do anything wrong?"

"Sure." Adam said, blushing profusely.

He slowly slid his hand down to his front, starting to massage his clit. He let out a soft moan as he rubbed it and gently tugged at it between two fingers, starting to pick up his pace. Eli bit his lip as he watched Adam jack off, starting to stroke himself. He thought he looked so hot while he played with himself, his face contorting into expressions of pleasure. Adam looked up at Eli, only stroking himself faster when he saw that Eli was touching himself too.

"Eli... touch me." Adam begged, desperately wanting to feel his touch.

Eli started to massage Adam's clit between two fingers, treating it like he was stroking his own penis. Adam moaned, gripping the bed sheet as Eli jacked him off. Eli started to go faster, loving how much Adam reacted to it. He moaned even louder, starting to pant and feel himself go into a state of pleasure he had never felt before. Eli leaned down and kissed him while he continued to stroke him. Adam kissed him back roughly as he bucked his hips against Eli's fingers. Eli stopped kissing him and took his fingers away, licking them.

"You taste so good. Can I use my mouth?" He asked, teasing Adam with his fingers again.

"Mmhh... if you want to." He moaned, rubbing himself against Eli.

Eli smiled and lowered his head between Adam's legs. He stuck out his tongue and started to lap at his clit, eliciting a gasp and immediate moan from him. Eli started to suck on it and flick his tongue up and down, then circling it all around.

"Fuck!" Adam moaned, gripping Eli's hair and bucking his hips.

This only made Eli want to lick him more. He buried his face deeper between his legs, sucking on his clit and rubbing his tongue against it furiously. Adam cried out, a moaning and panting mess. He had never felt pleasure to this extreme before. He felt himself spasming and making noises he'd never heard himself make. Eli went faster and faster, looking up at Adam while he enjoyed his delicious taste.

"Fuck... Eli... I'm gonna-!" Adam whined, cumming into Eli's mouth.

Adam felt his legs shake as he rode out his orgasm, feeling Eli greedily lap up all of his juices. He sighed, feeling completely relaxed. Eli climbed on top of him, kissing him passionately and pulling him close. Adam kissed him back, tasting himself on Eli's lips and tongue.

"Mmmh that was so amazing... let me do you too." Adam said, feeling completely taken over by this new feeling of sexual prowess.

He pushed Eli onto his back and started to kiss down to his dick. Eli watched him, biting his lip and wondering how it was going to feel to get his dick sucked by another guy. Adam took Eli's member into his hand, nervously looking up at him.

"I've never done this before. I've only ever seen it done in porn. I'm kind of nervous." He said.

"It's okay, Adam, just try it and go with what feels right." Eli said, giving him an encouraging smile.

He smiled back and nodded, looking back at his length. He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked from the base to the tip. Eli let out a soft breath, enjoying the feeling of his tongue. Adam slipped the tip into his mouth, slowly taking in more of Eli's dick, starting to move his head up and down on it.

"Oh god... Adam.." Eli moaned, biting his lip and putting his hand on Adam's head.

Adam moaned and started to move faster, taking more of his length. He could feel himself growing more aroused with each sound that Eli made, knowing he was feeling good because of him turned him on so much. He sucked harder, looking up at Eli as he let out a loud and desperate whimper. He looked down at Adam, only getting more turned on at the sight of him sucking him off. He grabbed Adam's hair and started to thrust into his mouth, only going faster at the feeling of Adam's tongue moving against his dick. He moaned at the feeling of Adam's mouth, so wet and slick around his throbbing member. Adam gagged slightly as Eli pushed his head down and felt his cock going down his throat, looking back up at him. Eli looked back at him, nearly losing it at the look of lust in his eyes while he deep throated him. He pulled out and started stroking himself, Adam watched him, wanting to see him cum. Eli moaned and panted, so close to finishing and loving having an audience. It turned him on so much that Adam was watching him, looking so fascinated and aroused. Adam reached over and moved Eli's hand, wrapping his own around it and stroking it at the same pace he was going.

"Ohh fuck, Adam. Just like that." Eli moaned, feeling himself getting closer.

Adam bit his lip, stroking faster and looking at Eli's face. He loved how he was making him feel, the sounds he was causing him to make. He stuck his tongue back out and started to lick the tip, still continuing to stroke him. Eli gasped and let out a whine, gripping the sheets as he muttered curses under his breath. Adam smirked and licked him more, flicking his tongue over the slit. Eli bucked his hips, moaning louder and practically clawing his bed.

"Fuck fuck fuck Adam I'm gonna cum!" He whined, feeling himself twitch and a warm sensation in his lower abdomen.

A loud moan escaped his throat as he let himself release his cum all over Adam's hand and his face. Adam gasped and moaned softly as he felt the warm substance coat him. He curiously started to lick it off his hand and Eli's cock, finding himself liking the taste. Eli grabbed Adam and pulled him to him, kissing him passionately. Adam moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Eli, grinding himself against him. Eli slipped his hand down between Adam's legs and started to rub him again, causing the other boy to moan more and touch him too. Eli slowly slid a finger into him, making him gasp and tense a bit. Thinking he crossed the line, he started to pull his finger out, but Adam stopped him.

"You can keep going. It feels good." Adam whispered, kissing his neck.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. I know you don't like your body."

"That doesn't mean I can't feel good Eli, someday I'll have the body that I want. But for now, I want to feel good. I know that you still see me as a guy. So I'm not uncomfortable."

"Of course I see you as a guy Adam. I'd never think otherwise."

Adam smiled and kissed Eli, feeling better about himself. Eli kissed him back, slipping his finger back inside of Adam. Adam moaned, reaching down to touch Eli too. Eli moved his finger in and out of him, kissing Adam's neck as he moaned. He slowly slipped in a second finger, making Adam gasp and buck his hips. Eli started to piston his fingers in and out of him, Adam moaning and moving his hips.

"Does that feel good?" Eli whispered against Adam's neck, kissing it.

"Mmmh yeah. So good." Adam moaned, biting his lip and moving his hips faster against his fingers.

"Such a naughty boy. You want it so bad, don't you?" Eli purred, kissing down his neck and to his chest.

Adam moaned louder as Eli started fingering him faster, panting and whimpering as he lost himself in the pleasure Eli was inflicting upon him. Eli pulled his fingers out and started to kiss Adam feverishly, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer against him. Adam kissed him back, desperately grinding his crotch against Eli's. Eli rubbed himself against Adam aggressively, kissing him roughly and smacking his ass. Adam scratched down Eli's back and gripped his hair, kissing him back aggressively and moaning at Eli's roughness. Eli slowly rubbed a finger over Adam's asshole, wanting to push it inside.

"Can I touch you back here too?" He asked.

"Sure. I've done that a couple of times too so you don't have to worry about it hurting me too much." He replied, still rubbing against him.

He took Eli's hand and sucked on two of his fingers, running his tongue all over them. Eli smirked and watched him, loving how much Adam was getting into their "playtime". He took his fingers out of Adam's mouth and reached down to slowly slide a finger inside of his hole. Adam moaned at the feeling of a finger that wasn't his own in his ass.

"Ohhh my god." He moaned, feeling Eli start to slowly go in and out.

Eli grinned a sultry grin and started to piston his finger in and out of Adam's hole. Adam moaned, reaching down to touch Eli's hardening member. Eli kissed him as they explored each other's bodies, slipping another finger in. Adam stroked him faster, moaning into the kiss and slipping his tongue back into Eli's mouth. Eli let their tongues collide, pumping his fingers in and out faster, feeling himself wanting Adam even more the farther they went. He stopped kissing him and retracted his fingers, pulling Adam close and wrapping his arms around him.

"Adam, I want you, but I don't want want to force you. If you don't want to, I completely understa—"

Adam crashed his lips into Eli's, kissing him deeply and pulling away after a bit.

"I want you too Eli. I've wanted you for a long time." He said, looking into Eli's green eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well... I didn't know if you'd like me because I'm a guy."

"Adam, that doesn't matter to me. If I'm attracted to someone I'm just attracted to them."

"So... you're bi?"

"I honestly don't even know what I am," he said, laughing slightly, "What matters is that I like you too."

"What about Clare? I thought you were dating her."

"Well... it seems like you're with Fitz now from what I saw earlier."

"Dude we aren't together. We were just making out and he was kinda touching me. That's as far as we went."

"Oh... so he's touched you?" Eli said, slightly jealous.

"Oh my god, Eli, it was over my clothes. Why are you so mad? If you really want to get technical, you're the one who's kind of cheating on Clare right now."

"But me and Clare aren't officially dating. We were just testing the waters. I only kissed her."

"Okay, so you can't really get mad about me and Fitz making out. Nobody is together with anybody."

Eli sighed and let go of Adam, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

"What? Now you're mad? Come on, dude, I'm just stating the truth. Why are you so hellbent on hating Fitz? He stopped messing with us. He's not a bad person."

"Yeah only because he's trying to get in your pants, Adam."

"Oh okay so what are _YOU_ doing with me then? I came over to have guys night with you finally, you get jealous of me texting him and then you start kissing me. Is this some sick way of you trying to get back at him? If it is then you have problems. Actually you know what? I'm just gonna go." Adam huffed, getting up and pulling his clothes back on.

"Adam please-"

"Save it. I'm going home. I'll see you at school." He said, leaving the room and rushing out of Eli's house.

He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he started walking home.

_I'm so stupid. How could I think he actually liked me._ He thought to himself, tears streaming down his face.

He got home and snuck in through the downstairs area, waking up Drew in the process.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at Eli's?" He said, yawning.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Drew."

"Wait, are you crying?"

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go to bed." He said, hurrying up the stairs.

He got into his room and locked the door, tossing his bag to the floor and laying on his bed, crying into his pillow. He heard his phone chime and he looked up to check it. He had two texts from Fitz and three from Eli.

Fitz:

**Can we hang out again tomorrow?**

**I really want to see you again.**

Eli:

**Adam I'm so sorry.**

**I hope you're okay.**

**Please let me know that you made it home at least. I feel so bad. I wish I never said anything.**

Adam set his phone down and just laid there. He didn't know how to process two boys vying for his affections. He liked the attention but he didn't want to choose. He liked both of them. He just didn't want to think anymore. He clung to his pillow, silently shedding tears until he fell asleep.


	4. All The Way

Adam woke up later to a call coming in from Fitz. He answered the phone, still not fully awake.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Hey are you alright? I got kind of worried since I hadn't heard from you until now."

"Oh crap I'm sorry. I just had some stuff go down last night and I just went to bed. I didn't mean to not text you back."

"It's okay I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. Are you okay though? You sound upset."

"It's just this big, complicated thing. You probably wouldn't want to hear about it."

"Well if you want to talk about it I'm here for you. You're never bothering me."

"Can you come over? I just... I really need someone here with me."

"Yeah of course. Text me your address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

They hung up and Adam sent him a text with his address. He got up and stretched, trying to wake up a little. He slowly made his way into the bathroom to shower and freshen up. He stood in the shower as the water cascaded over him, thinking about the two boys who he longed for. Sure he was upset with Eli but he still obviously had feelings for him. He sighed and finished his shower, turning off the water and toweling off. He checked his phone and Fitz said he was about a block away. Eli had sent him more texts earlier but he didn't read them until now.

**Adam please I feel so bad**

**Please answer me I'm sorry**

**I really do like you. I need you.**

Adam wanted to reply but he didn't know what to say, on one hand he wanted to tell Eli how much he felt the same but on the other hand he had feelings for Fitz. What was he even going to tell Fitz what he got there? He shook his head and walked back into his room and got dressed and combed his hair. He heard a knock at his bedroom door and he went and opened it to see Fitz standing there.

"Hey." He said, smiling at Adam.

"Hey." Adam replied, blushing lightly and smiling back.

He moved to the side and let him into his room. Fitz walked in and took his shoes off out of courtesy and Adam closed the door behind him.

"Did Drew let you in?" Adam asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah, he looked confused that I was here to see you." He said, laughing slightly and sitting down next to Adam.

"That's pretty funny. Although I did forget to mention I was having company."

"So what's up? What's bothering you?" Fitz asked, resting his hand on top of Adam's.

Adam sighed and held Fitz's hand.

"Well... something happened last night and I'm feeling kind of hurt and confused."

"What happened?"

"Please don't get mad, okay? I don't want you to go away. I like you and you're really comforting to be around."

"I like you too, Adam. I'm not going anywhere. Please tell me." Fitz said, becoming more concerned.

"So.. after I was walking home from your house, Eli pulled up and offered me a ride. When I got in the car he apologized and invited me over for guys night and it made me happy so I said yes and I went over his house. Everything was going fine until he confronted me about seeing us kissing outside your house."

"Oh god, don't tell me he got all mad."

"He was super jealous...and then some stuff kind of happened."

"What happened, Adam? Just tell me." Fitz said, squeezing his hand slightly.

Adam hesitated a bit and looked at Fitz.

"We did some...stuff together. You have to understand, I've had feelings for Eli for a long time and he finally started to show them back. I like you and I like Eli. I'm just so confused."

Fitz sat there, still holding Adam's hand. He was quiet for a moment but pulled Adam close to him.

"I'm not mad. I know you have feelings for Eli, you were really upset when he got with Clare and it was obvious. I like you a lot and it's okay. Did you have sex with him?"

"We almost did... but he got jealous when I said that you were touching me and kissing me earlier. Then we got in a fight and I left. He's been texting me constantly but I just don't know what to say to him. I'm sorry to unload all of this on you." He said, looking away and trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's okay Adam come here." Fitz said, wrapping his arms around Adam.

Adam laid his head on Fitz's chest and softly cried, sad because of Eli but slightly happy by Fitz comforting him. Fitz rubbed his back and held him close, kissing the top of his head and trying his best to make him feel reassured.

"It's okay, just let it out." He said softly.

"I just don't know what to do. I like both of you and I don't want to choose."

Fitz sat and thought about Adam's dilemma. On one hand he wanted Adam all to himself, but on the other hand he wanted to make Adam happy and didn't want to put him through more emotional stress.

"Then why don't you call him? Tell him to come over and we will all talk together and see what we can work out." He said, running his fingers through Adam's hair.

"Really? You would actually be okay with that?" He asked, looking up at Fitz.

"Yeah. Go ahead and call him. I'll be right here." He said, holding Adam's hand as he sat up and grabbed his phone.

Adam leaned in and kissed Fitz, feeling happy that he wanted to work something out instead of giving up on him. Fitz kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. Adam wrapped his arms around Fitz's neck and deepened the kiss, moaning slightly into it and slipping his tongue into his mouth, dropping his cellphone back onto the bed and momentarily pushing the issue to the back of his mind as he indulged in the kiss. Fitz grunted and pushed Adam onto his back and climbed on top of him and started to kiss him aggressively, feeling his lust for Adam take over as he bit onto his lower lip softy and gripped his hair. He broke the kiss and started to trail his lips down Adam's jawline and his neck, causing Adam to moan softly. He felt his groin stir at Adam's cute sounds, making him want to do anything and everything to the smaller boy under him. He kept kissing his neck, softly biting it and leaving little marks as he started to slowly reach under Adam's shirt and run his hand along the soft skin of Adam's stomach. Adam whimpered at the contact and shuddered slightly, still not being used to another person touching him under his clothes.

"Is this okay?" Fitz whispered in his ear.

Adam nodded and Fitz started to reach under his chest binder and play with one of his nipples, eliciting a moan from Adam. Fitz bit his lip at the sound, feeling himself getting even harder at his reactions as he kept feeling his chest. He lifted Adam's shirt up, exposing his chest binder underneath. Adam slowly removed it, once again revealing his chest to another boy. He felt nervous, obviously still not used to the idea of anyone seeing his chest. Fitz looked down at him and couldn't contain himself as he started rubbing and playing with Adam's nipples, making the boy gasp and whimper at the stimulation. He leaned down and started to suck on one while playing with the other, lapping at it with his tongue and listening to the breathy moans that were spilling from Adam's lips. Fitz let out a soft groan as he kissed his way back up to Adam's lips and captured them in another passionate kiss. Adam moaned into the kiss and felt himself starting to grind his hips against Fitz's, desperate for friction against his crotch. Fitz grinned against Adam's lips and rubbed himself back against him, enjoying how riled up he was getting the other boy. He broke the kiss again and trailed the tip of his tongue to Adam's ear.

"You're so fucking sexy, you know that right? You're getting me so worked up. I want you so bad." He whispered into his ear.

"I want you too. I'm getting so turned on it's crazy." Adam whined, grinding up on him more.

"Yeah? Can I touch you? I want to make you feel good."

"Please touch me. Do whatever you want to me. I need you." He panted as he desperately rubbed himself against Fitz's hard cock that he could feel through his jeans.

Fitz let out a slight growl, lust taking over as he pulled Adam's shirt all the way off along with his as he kissed down his chest and licked and sucked on his nipples. Adam moaned at the contact and gripped Fitz's hair lightly as he left marks and continued his way down his stomach. Adam shuddered at the contact, wincing slightly as Fitz left hickeys on Adam's hips. Fitz unzipped Adam's pants and slowly pulled them off, just leaving him in his boxers. He slowly pulled the waistband down, revealing Adam's smooth lower half. He tossed the boxers to the floor and stripped down so Adam wouldn't be the only one naked. They both stopped and admired each other's bodies.

"Your body is so... wow..." Fitz said, taking in every inch of Adam's small and slender frame.

Adam blushed and looked Fitz over as well.

"Yours is nice too." He said, looking in awe at his toned body, especially at his dick.

Fitz saw this and chuckled softy as he took Adam's hand and put it on his hard cock. Adam blushed and wrapped his hand around it, slowly stroking it and looking up at Fitz. He let out a soft moan, watching Adam start to stroke it a little faster. Adam sat up and licked at the head as he stroked, making Fitz gasp and let out a another moan. This made Adam even more aroused and he dropped to his knees, taking the head in his mouth and starting to suck on it softly as he looked up at Fitz. He looked down at him and let out a moan at the sight of Adam with his dick in his mouth. Adam started to bob his head up and down his length, taking more in each time.

"Oh fuck yeah.." Fitz moaned, putting his hand on the back of Adam's head and thrusting lightly into his mouth.

Adam moaned and started to suck harder, trying to take it deeper into his throat without choking on it. Fitz gripped Adam's hair and thrusted harder, gagging Adam on his cock. Adam felt himself going crazy with arousal and started to rub himself as he sucked off Fitz, looking up at him again to watch his reaction. Fitz looked down and noticed Adam touching himself and he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out of Adam's mouth and picked him up and threw him on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him roughly. They both moaned into the kiss and rubbed against each other, Fitz feeling how slick Adam was with arousal. He reached down and started to rub Adam, making the boy moan and buck his hips against his hand. He daringly slipped a finger into him, hoping he wasn't going too far, but soon got his answer as Adam pulled away and gasped, bucking his hips even more so he could get more friction. Fitz started to finger him, slipping a second finger in and pumping them in and out. Adam whimpered and let out moans of ecstasy as he felt his fingers inside of him. He moved his hips to match the thrusts like a desperate whore, he didn't know what had come over him.

"You like that?" Fitz whispered softly as he nibbled his ear lobe.

"Fuck yes. It feels so good." Adam whined.

Fitz pulled his fingers out and spread Adam's legs, lowering himself so that his head would be between them. He started to lick Adam's clit, making him gasp and grip Fitz's hair. He buried his face into his crotch and started to lap at it, slipping his fingers back in and moving them in and out as he sucked and licked at his clit.

"Ohhh fuck!" Adam moaned as he bucked his hips against Fitz's tongue.

Fitz moaned and licked more, looking up at Adam's face and enjoying the sexy expressions he was making. He took out his fingers and stopped licking, lifting his lower half up and spreading his cheeks, looking at Adam's other tight hole. He leaned his head back down and started to lap at his other hole, making Adam gasp at the new sensation. He moaned and whimpered as Fitz licked his tight asshole, enjoying the new feeling. Fitz put his fingers back inside of Adam as he lapped at his asshole, feeling his cock start to leak from how much he was getting turned on by Adam's reactions. He finger fucked him harder, making Adam moan louder and pant harder.

"Oh my god fuck yes!! Right there!" He whined, growing closer and closer to release.

Fitz licked his asshole faster and fingered him harder, rubbing Adam's clit with his other hand. Adam was then sent over the edge as he came, squirting for the first time ever as he practically screamed while he rode out his orgasm. Fitz stopped and watched his legs shake and body tremble as he licked Adam's juices off of his fingers. Adam panted heavily, still shaking from how hard he just came. They met eyes and Fitz leaned down to kiss him, laying on top of him. Adam could feel his hard cock pressing against him as the kissed. He reached down and started to stroke him, looking into his eyes and biting his lip. Fitz smirked and inhaled sharply, enjoying how much Adam was into it.

"You're so fucking hot. I want to fuck you so bad right now." Fitz said, looking down at Adam.

"Why don't you do it then?" Adam purred, letting go of his cock and starting to rub his crotch against it.

"You really mean that? Because I'll do it."

"Yeah. I want it." Adam moaned.

"You want what?" Fitz asked, grinning.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you inside of me." He whined, rubbing against it faster.

"Oh fuck. How could I say no to that?"

Fitz kissed him hard, taking his cock in his hand and rubbing it against Adam, teasing him by slowly prodding at his entrance. Adam moaned and let out a sigh, rubbing himself on it and pushing his hips forward. Fitz slowly started to slide in, hearing Adam gasp and feeling him clench slightly around him.

"You really want me to right? It won't make you upset after or anything? I just want to make sure before I'm all the way in." Fitz said, wanting to make sure it's really what Adam wanted.

Adam nodded, pulling Fitz down to kiss him. Fitz smiled down at him, feeling sort of special that he was the one to take Adam's virginity. He started to slide in more, watching Adam's face for any signs of discomfort. Adam winced slightly at the small amount of pain from having something so big inside of him. Fitz slowly started to move in and out, causing both of them to moan softly at the feeling. He started to pick up the pace slightly, listening to Adam moaning and whispering curses as he fucked him.

"Fuck you're so tight. You feel so amazing." Fitz panted, picking his pace up and feeling Adam tighten around him.

Adam bit his lip and moved his hips, finally getting used to the feeling and very much enjoying it. He moaned as Fitz fucked him faster, feeling his walls tighten around his cock with each thrust.

"Harder." He moaned.

Fitz groaned at his request and started to fuck him harder, making Adam moan louder. Adam panted hard and dug his nails into Fitz's back, drawing out a moan from him and making him go harder and faster. Adam let out a louder moan as he picked up his pace, wrapping his legs around Fitz and panting harder.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me Fitz! Fuck me hard!" He screamed.

"Oh fuck yeah you're such a fucking slut. Beg me."

"Please fuck me harder! I want you to pound into me!" Adam moaned.

"Mmm fuck! I'm gonna give it to you as hard as I can then. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even know who you are."

"Do it! Fuck me!"

Fitz growled and let his instincts take over him, he pounded into Adam hard, making him scream and moan loud, not caring who heard them. The sound of skin slapping against skin hard and loud moans filled the room as he rammed Adam into the mattress. Adam scratched down Fitz's back and whined loud as he absolutely ravished him. Fitz reached down and choked him lightly, Adam gasping and letting out strangled moans as he squeezed his throat and pounded in and out of him. He could feel himself close to the edge again with all of these stimulations happening at once. Fitz could feel a warm stirring in his lower region, signaling he was close as well.

"I'm so fucking close." He panted, looking down at Adam and letting go of his throat.

"Me too." He moaned.

"Where do you want it?"

"Inside. Do it inside of me." He panted.

"Adam, are you sure that's safe? I don't want you to... you know."

"I'm on... birth control." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Okay. I'll do it then." Fitz said, kissing him quickly and picking his pace back up.

Adam moaned and screamed as Fitz fucked him harder and gave him a few last hard thrusts before letting out a loud moan and letting himself release deep inside of Adam. Adam came as he felt himself being filled with his warm seed, panting as he felt it drip out of him as Fitz pulled out. Fitz laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Adam panted and laid his head on his chest, still recovering from his orgasm.

"Wow... that was amazing..." Fitz said.

"Y-yeah... it was." Adam replied, holding Fitz's hand.

He kissed the top of Adam's head and laid there with him. He still couldn't believe that him and Adam just had sex. He never thought he would ever sleep with another guy, but he didn't regret it. Suddenly there was a knock at Adam's bedroom door. The two jolted up and looked at each other in shock.

"Who is it?" Adam asked, feeling a bit on edge.

"Adam it's me."

It was Eli's voice at the door.

"Oh shit..." Fitz whispered.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night can I just come in? I want to make it up to you."


	5. The Triangle Forms

"Hold on one second!" Adam blurted out, trying not to freak out.

He hurriedly threw his clothes back on, trying not to stumble.

"Where am I supposed to go? You're on the second floor." Fitz whispered, pulling his clothes back on quickly.

Adam looked around, trying not to panic.

"The closet. Hide in the closet." He whispered, opening the door.

Fitz made an amused face and stepped into the closet, kissing Adam quickly before shutting the door. Adam smoothed out his bed and sat down, taking a deep breath before calling out that Eli could come in. The door opened and the raven haired teen came into the room, slipping off his boots and sitting down next to Adam.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey. Look, I'm really sorry about last night okay? I feel really bad. I...I didn't mean to get so jealous and start an argument. It just made me upset that he got to kiss you and touch you before me.."

"I know, Eli. I'm sorry that it made you upset, but you have to understand that I like Fitz too. I like both of you."

Eli sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Why? What is so great about him that you can't exclusively like me? Is he better than me or something?"

"Eli, it's not about anyone being better than the other, I just like both of you for different reasons. You both have different qualities that I enjoy. Why are you so mad? It's not like we were dating and I cheated on you. I didn't even know of you sudden feelings for me until last night."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well as much as I like that you're returning my feelings, it's just a bit sudden and out of the blue. I just didn't think you liked guys since you were going after Clare."

"It's called being bisexual Adam. I've had a crush on you for a while and I didn't know that you also liked other guys. I went after Clare because I didn't know if you'd ever feel the same and I didn't want to hurt myself over unrequited feelings."

"Okay but the only time you ever made them apparent was after you saw me and Fitz kissing."

"Because I was mad okay? I wanted to be the first one. It made me so mad knowing I lost to him."

"It's not a game though Eli, and I don't like that you're treating it like a game. I'm not some prize to fight over."

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry I just don't know what you could possibly see in Fitz. He bullied us and tormented us."

"He's not like that anymore! He cares about me. He's comforted me and he wants to work with you so that he can still have me. He understands me."

"Then where is he? If he wants to talk to me so bad why isn't he here?"

Fitz swung open the closet door and came out into the center of the room, coming over to Eli and yanking him up by his shirt.

"I'm right here. Let's talk." He said, throwing him back down onto the bed and sitting on the other side of Adam.

He reached down to hold Adam's hand and give it a small squeeze. Eli narrowed his eyes at Fitz and held Adam's other hand.

"So... you got something to say to me Eli?" Fitz said, looking the emo teen in the face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This. This whole thing with Adam. Is this some kind of big idea of a joke?"

"What makes you think it's a joke? I can't have feelings for someone?"

"How can you have feelings for him? You've bullied him, misgendered him, threw him into a door, should I continue?"

"I know I did those things, but that's in the past and I APOLOGIZED to him. I'm a different person now. I like Adam. He's a good person and he's made me realize a lot about myself. He's good for me, and I know he's good for you too. I'm willing to share him with you just so he can be happy. That's how much I care about him. How do I know what you're doing is for real? All you've done is throw a little temper tantrum like a big baby."

"Fuck you, Fitz! I've always liked him!"

"Then why are you just now saying something after you KNEW he was with me? It sounds like you're just jealous and want to keep him all for yourself. What about Clare? I thought you liked her."

"I don't want to be with her! I want Adam! I just didn't know he liked other guys until I unfortunately saw your lips all over his."

"Hey that kiss was all the way consensual. He was all over me inside the house. Letting me rub him and touch him all over, making the cutest noises."

Adam's face turned red with embarrassment as he looked down and bit his lip.

"Oh yeah? Well I got to taste him, touch him and make him moan. I was the first to ever do that. So he obviously likes me way more."

Fitz laughed and looked into Eli's green eyes, leaning over and getting right in his face.

"Well, emo boy, right before you came here to cry, I was comforting him, you know since he was so upset about you and your little bullshit stunt you pulled last night, I got to do the next best thing."

Eli's eyes widened, soon turning into a scowl.

"What are you saying?" He growled.

"Why don't you take a guess."

Eli looked at Adam who had been quiet through their whole exchange.

"Adam, did you...?"

Adam blushed and freed his hands to cover his face.

"Yes. We had sex."

Eli turned to Fitz and glared at him like he was ready to kill.

"You son of a bitch!" He said, lunging for him.

"STOP! Eli stop!" Adam cried, coming between the two of them.

He took both of their hands again, standing in the middle. He turned to Eli and kissed him softly, then he turned to Fitz and kissed him too.

"Please... can we all just sit together and come up with a solution that we can all be happy with? I don't want fighting. I want a peaceful compromise."

"Fine." Eli said flatly, sitting back on the bed.

Adam and Fitz sat back down, Adam in the middle again. Eli leaned over to kiss Adam again, looking at Fitz smugly while he did. Fitz smirked, finding his attempts to make him mad amusing. He pulled Adam's face to his and started to kiss him deeply, not even bothering to look at Eli. Adam blushed and pulled away, feeling a thick sexual tension in the air. He hated to admit it but it turned him on slightly that they were in a way fighting over him. Eli glared at Fitz and leaned over to kiss Adam's neck, making the younger boy gasp. He let out a small moan as he felt Eli bite down, leaving a small hickey. Fitz started to kiss and lick the other side of Adam's neck, kissing up to his ear and nibbling at the lobe.

"Uh guys. What are you- hnng - doing?" Adam whined, "We're supposed to be talking."

"That's right, Elijah. Aren't we supposed to be talking about sharing?" Fitz said, smirking at the scowling emo boy.

"Do I have to be with _him_ at the same time when I'm with you, Adam? Like if we went on a date or anything else."

"No, but I would eventually like it if we could all go do something together sometimes. It doesn't have to be right away but eventually I'd like for that to happen."

"Okay. Are we supposed to make a schedule for like when one of us gets you?" Fitz asked.

"I don't think so, I think we would all just have to talk about it." Adam said.

"You're not wanting all three of us to like... do it together right?" Eli asked, blushing slightly at the thought, but still glaring at Fitz.

"Well um... I'd honestly like that Eli, but not unless everyone is okay with it. You clearly won't be so it's not expected."

Fitz smirked at Eli and reached across Adam and put his hand on Eli's thigh.

"I wouldn't be uncomfortable with it. I think Eli would be fun to play with." He said, winking at Eli out of spite.

"S-shut up asshole don't do that!" Eli said, smacking Fitz's hand away and looking away with red cheeks.

"What's wrong? Is the thought turning you on?" Fitz teased.

Adam giggled softly at Eli's reaction. Eli covered his face and turned the other way completely.

"Shut up Fitz!"

"Oh I didn't hear a no!" He said, laughing and poking Eli's back.

Eli groaned and put his face into Adam's pillow.

"Oh come on Eli he's just playing. What's the matter?" Adam asked, laying next to Eli.

"I just have to get used to idea of sharing with him. That's all."

"It's something you want to do, right?"

"Yeah. Only because I want to be with you and I want you happy." Eli said, looking at Adam and softly kissing his lips.

"Thank you, Eli." Adam said, smiling and kissing him back.

Fitz crawled over behind Adam and laid down, wrapping his arm around him and spooning him.

"Come closer Eli, I want you to hold me too." Adam said, tugging on Eli's sleeve.

Eli scooted closer, wrapping his arm around Adam and over Fitz's. Adam buried his face in his chest and listened to him breathe, closing his eyes. He took in the smell of Eli and Fitz's colognes together and sighed softly. He felt happy. He liked where he was at. He felt Fitz burying his face in his neck and hair, kissing the back of his neck and holding him tight. Eli kissed the top of Adam's head and started to rub his arm since Fitz was pressed against his back.

"This is kind of nice." Eli said, closing his eyes.

"Yeah." Fitz said softly.

While Eli was rubbing Adam's arm, he accidentally started to pet Fitz's hair. He stopped and went to pull his hand away but Fitz grabbed his hand softly and put it back on his head. Eli hesitated a bit but then slowly started to pet his hair again. Fitz leaned up and softly kissed Eli's hand, looking over Adam's head at him. Eli blushed and looked away, continuing to pet him.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door, then the sound of it opening slightly.

"Hey Adam, you got a min- what the hell is going on here?"

They all three looked up and saw Drew standing in the doorway.


End file.
